The First Adventure
by Shaelesand
Summary: Nico, from Magic's Survivor, has grown up and setting out on the most important journey he will ever take alone and on the first adventure he will ever share with the most important person will know.


**The First Adventure**

Treyon hesitated and glanced back over his shoulder at the forest that darkened the path he had followed out to the main road. The sinister trees never looked more welcoming. Sighing he turned back to the road ahead of him. Vanyel, the great hero of story and song, had said that the Herald's Station was about a half day's walk away so he should be close.

Scanning the side of the road as he walked Treyon spotted the small, hut like building. Weather had done its damage to the small structure but it was still sound. Opening the door he found the interior neat and well kept with a small bed box, currently empty to prevent nesting critters, a fireplace with a healthy stack of wood at the ready, and a couple barrels tightly closed against marauding animals.

It didn't take much work to get settled. He gathered grasses to fill the bed box then covered it with one of the sheets folded on a shelf and set a blanket on it. He hauled some water from a low walled well near the Station and filled a trough with it in case the Herald showed up today.

The chores were done all too soon and he found himself with nothing to do, inactivity was something he was unaccustomed to.

Sitting in the doorway with his knees drawn up under his chin, he stared down the road. His heart was beating in his chest like a mad man's drum with excitement and nervousness. It was nearly dark when he gave up on the Herald's appearance and went back inside.

Despite the soft bed it was a nearly sleepless night. A few times he thought he heard hoof beats but dismissed it as only the wind in the trees.

In the morning he rose before the dawn and tried to find some tasks to keep busy.

This was the first time in his memory that he had been truly alone. The bandits may have let him go long enough to scout the caravans but he never felt alone. It always felt like they were watching him, waiting for him to bolt.

Now that he had…

Feeling energized despite the sleepless night he started gathering the early berries from the bushes near the road. He was careful not to pick the bushes clean, he could be there for several days and fresh berries would be better than the porridge that was in the station.

After berries he chopped some of the wood pile stacked behind the station, gathered kindling, and washed up in the cold water from the well. He was just searching for a bow or some weapon for hunting when he heard the first hoof beats from the road. They chimed rather than thudded. Running outside he saw the Companion standing just off the road, looking as regal and as majestic as he imagined. He, this one was undoubtedly a stallion, was tall with a flowing mane and tall. His tack gleamed under the care of his Herald. The bells chimed softly as the Companion turned his head towards Treyon and met his gaze.

Treyon's breath caught in his throat as the Companion stepped closer, his bridle bells making a soft music.

Looking away Treyon searched for the Herald and saw no one else in the clearing.

"Are you thirsty? I got some water for you, it may be warm now but I can haul up some more." He said nervously.

_:In a minute.:_ A masculine voice said with an obvious sense of humor. _:Treyon, I Choose you.:_

Treyon found himself sinking into a deep blue pair of eyes. It felt as if his soul had been filled with love for this one majestic creature.

_:Oh, don't cry:_ The voice said worriedly. _:I am Nicodimus, call me Nico. Why don't you get this saddle off me and we can talk.:_

Treyon was surprised at the informality of the Companion. They were emissaries from the gods, shouldn't they be more dignified.

_:Trust me, Companions are not nearly as dignified as they would like you to think. Now, brother, I have been wearing this saddle for weeks and I'd be most grateful if you removed it.:_ Nico requested and moved so it was easily reachable. _:Unless you would like to get going.:_

"Going where?" Treyon asked, still trying to take it all in.

_:On an adventure.:_ Nico said conspiratorially. _:Well, to Haven, but close enough, don't you think? My mother packed some clothing in the saddle bags, and a cloak, a blanket, food, soap, some supplements, don't ask what for, I don't anymore, and Gods know what else.:_

"Your mother?" Treyon said in confusion.

_:Long story, I'll explain later.:_ Nico said wryly. _:Hey wait a second… is that bruise? Are you alright:_ He gingerly used his teeth to pull Treyon's shirt away from his neck and eyed the healing bruise.

"It's old." Treyon protested.

_:Change of plans.:_ Nicodimus said suddenly. _:Mount up, brother, we are going to a comfortable bed tonight and some good food. At least you will, there are only so many flavors of grass you know.:_

Treyon grinned and gingerly reached out to Nico's saddle. "I won't hurt you, will I?"

_:Unless you have spurs, no.:_ Nico twisted his head around and gave him and unceremonious lift into the saddle with his nose.

Treyon had to scramble to keep from ending up sprawled face first across the saddle. Once in place Nico started moving at a slow walk.

Once on the road he turned north, away from Haven.

"We aren't going to Haven?" He asked in confusion.

_:No, not quite yet. I have a friend up here who can help with those bruises. Mother would have kittens if I made you ride all the way Haven injured.:_ Nico explained. _:Mother tends to worry about 'younglings'. Actually, she tends to worry about everyone to some degree and most people are smart enough to let her fuss.:_

"She sounds nice." Treyon said with a twinge of envy.

_:Tell me, what brings you to the farthest corner of Valdemar:_ Nico asked.

"I was a bandit." Treyon admitted.

_:Really? Up north? You must have come through the forest of sorrows then. I hear weird things still happen in there.:_ Nico prodded for more information.

"You have no idea." Treyon grinned wryly.

_:You may as well know, I am a sucker for a story and it sounds like you have one.:_ Nico glanced back at his new Chosen. _:What happened:_

"I was running away from these bandits in the mountains. I was just trying to reach the Forest to hide unfortunately they caught up with me. Just when I thought I was doomed and I was going to get dragged back to that witch they saw this horse. Only she wasn't a horse. She was a Companion." Treyon explained quickly. "She distracted them then the forest came alive and attacked them. It was the scariest thing I ever saw."

_:A Companion? Do you know her name or the name of her Herald:_ Nico asked eagerly.

"Vanyel and Yfandes." Treyon answered with no little pride.

_:Really? They are still up there:_ Nico stopped in his tracks and stared at the forest. _:Incredible…:_

Treyon stared at the Forest too. "They were nice, they saved me from Ke'noran, a mage. She was going to kill me."

Nico shuddered. _:She better be dead or I am going to finish her off as soon as I deposit you at the Healers.:_

"Healers?" Treyon asked in confusion.

_:My friend, Leander, is a Healer with a temple up here.:_ Nico explained. _:He's a little pushy but what Healer isn't. If we are lucky there may be a Herald heading back to Haven and you can have some human company for the ride.:_

Treyon's shoulders lowered and he ducked his head slightly at the idea of strangers.

_:Were your parents bandits:_ Nico asked quickly, keeping an eye on his Chosen's body language.

"I don't know." Treyon admitted with obvious shame. "I was sold to the bandits when I was little."

_:Oh, how tragic, perhaps you were captured from a Caravan.:_ Nico suggested. _:Makes more sense than someone's parents selling them.:_

Treyon considered the possibility. "Maybe." He said doubtfully.

_:What was it like with the bandits:_ Nico asked seriously.

"Horrible." Treyon said bluntly.

Before he knew it he was telling Nico everything about his life with the bandits. Even things he didn't tell Vanyel.

Surprisingly afterwards he felt relieved, like he had gotten a weight off his shoulders. Nico never once condemned him as Treyon feared he would. He grumbled some threat against the bandits if he ever got his hooves on them, but never even suggested he was responsible in any way. Not even when Treyon admitted that sometimes he had allowed things so he could get some extra food. As far as Nico was concerned it was the bandits who were still to blame.

Treyon couldn't remember anyone, save perhaps Vanyel, who sided with him so completely.

_:Want to stop for something to eat:_ Nico asked after he had been quite for a few minutes.

"You have some food?" Tryon asked eagerly.

_:In the saddle bags. I know there are some sweets, jerky, biscuits, that kind of thing in there. Don't know what else would still be good after a couple weeks on the road.:_ Nico explained.

"You started looking for me even before I even left the bandits?" Treyon asked in amazement.

_:Of course, I am not that fast.:_ Nico stopped on the shoulder of the road and stood still as Treyon slid slowly off his back. It was almost dark now so his legs were not as reliable as usual.

Nico sank onto the grass under the trees and Trey searched the bulging saddle bags for the food.

"Wow, she sent everything." Treyon commented.

_:Yeah, she would.:_ Nico said wryly. _:Don't get me wrong, I adore her, but she can be a little much sometimes.:_

Treyon grimaced when he felt envious of Nico again.

Nico rubbed his soft nose against Treyon's cheek. _:Eat up. We have a ways to go but there will be a soft bed and good food there.:_

"Why did you come all this way for me?" Treyon asked as he located the jerky and settled against Nico.

_:Well, I imagine there is a reason, but I don't know it.:_ Nico admitted. _:You are meant to be a Herald. What else do we need to know:_

"A Herald." Treyon sighed. "I never thought I could become a Herald."

_:I know you and I will be one of the great pairs.:_ Nico said with great confidence. _:I can feel it in my bones.:_ Nico ripped up some grass and chewed thoughtfully. _:The Heralds will not condemn you, Trey. Some have seen far worse than you.:_

"How?" Trey asked doubtfully.

Niko stared at the stars for a moment. _:Picture an entire family of Ke'norans only more sadistic and more power hungry. My mother, who is human by the way, was born into such a family. Vanyel slaughtered that family and saved her but not before she had been scarred so badly it took her decades to recover. Her husband was tortured by the Karsites and they were planning on burning him to death before he was rescued. By my mother I might add. They will understand any foibles you may have developed or anything you are reluctant about speaking about. They will also be understanding listeners when you need them.:_

"They sound like saints." Treyon muttered uncomfortably.

Nico snorted. _:Hardly, brother, they have their own quirks that make them all too human. Like mother will give a good ear thrashing to any who disturb her baths, even smack them with little bottles of girly scented oil. She hit me with lilac just two months ago. Mia used to chase anything over the age of eighteen that was male and in Whites. She's settled down some since she married Shain, the Speaker for the Healers, and had a daughter. Lance's mother tells you exactly what an idiot you are when you are being an idiot and has not a drop of sympathy in her body. His father on the other hand is too sympathetic.:_

Treyon finished the last of his food and stared up at the stars and sighed. "What about Companions? Do they have faults?"

_:Lots.:_ Nico chuckled. _:Like me, I can hold a grudge until the day the world crumbles to dust. I also would live on nothing but sweets given half a chance.:_

Treyon looked down at the saddle bag, still bulging, and flushed in embarrassment as he quickly dug out some of the honey and oat bars he had already enjoyed.

_:Thank you.:_ Nico munched down on one with his eyes closed. _:Yum, wild honey. Mom certainly knows how to spoil a soul. Of course she tempers the spoiling with good old fashioned Healer commonsense.:_

"Is she a Herald or a Healer?" Treyon asked.

_:Both. She was a Healer first, then my father Chose her and they kept it secret for almost a year. Maybe you heard of her, Afiona: _Nico explained.

Treyon bolted to his feet. "Afiona? I've heard of her. She used Herald magic to frighten the entire Karsite army back into Karse! The Bandits I was living with were worried they might send her north like they did Vanyel. You are the colt she raised! Oh, this is unbelievable. Is she really six feet tall with hair of flame?"

Nico laughed. The sound of it was wonderful in Treyon's mind. _:No, she is average height with dark blond hair. That particular description comes from a Bard that had never met her. The ones written by Bard Stefen and Bard Medren are much better and more accurate since they are her friends. I'll introduce you when we get back to Haven. Stefen is Vanyel's lover, by the way, and Medren is his nephew.:_

"What!" Trey gaped at him.

_:Well, he has only been dead about twenty years or so.:_ Nico reminded Treyon. _:Although it may not be wise to tell everyone that Vanyel is still in the forest.:_

"Why not?"

_:If everyone knew that Vanyel protected the north they would be lax about guarding it which would be detrimental to all.: _Nico explained. _:Tell my mother and let her decide who else should know. Some things, no matter how wonderful, are best kept secrets.:_

Treyon looked disappointed but nodded his agreement.

_:Mount up brother, we have another couple candlemarks to go before we can sleep.:_ Nico knelt for Treyon this time since he was still moving stiffly.

As they resumed their travels Nico spoke, telling Treyon about his friends, both human and four legged and about the misadventures of some of his mother's students. All the stories made Treyon laugh and relax.

Before a half a candlemark passed he had fallen asleep in the saddle.

Nico cheerfully continued on the road, picking up the pace now that Treyon was asleep and not likely to be scared at the speed the world was passing by. The road passed through a section of the Forest. The moment they entered the forest he felt eyes upon them. Not unfriendly eyes but it was bothersome.

Nico tossed his head to get his long forelock out of his eyes and looked around. _:Enough with the creepy watching or I will craft a story about the freaky hermit in the woods: _He called, careful not to wake Treyon.

_:Oh really youngster:_ Yfandes voice laughed in their minds.

_:Really. I have a bad habit of talking to humans, including the Bards Stefen and Medren. I can follow up on that threat:_ Nico informed her.

A misty white form coalesced on the road in front of them. _:Oh? And why would you get away with that:_

_:You must be Yfandes.:_ Nico greeted her cheerfully. _:I was just taking our young friend here to the Healing Temple to get those bruises seen to.:_

_:Why do you talk to Stefen and Medren who aren't even Heralds:_ Yfandes pressed.

_:I started when I didn't know better. I was raised by a human healer and just thought the Heralds were two legged Companions. Now, do you mind stopping the staring? It's enough to drive a Companion to drink.:_ Nico asked.

_:How could you sense me:_ Yfandes demanded.

_:Simple, I am an empath.:_ Nico explained. _:You should have seen the trouble I got into for thinking happy thoughts at people when I was little. My mother had to explain at least a dozen times why it was unethical, unfortunately I didn't understand the concept.:_

_:An empathic Companion:_ Yfandes look worried. _:He must have more problems than he told us about to require you then.:_

_:He has a mess of problems.:_ Nico admitted, turning his head he nuzzled Treyon's leg. _:I am a bit superfluous though, my mother is an excellent mind healer.:_

_:Then why would he need a mindhealing Companion:_ Yfandes asked.

_:I have been wondering about that for sometime actually, why have me when there is a powerful mindhealer to compensate for the weaker skills of the King's Own, she maybe be a powerful empath but she just doesn't have the other skills that make her a mindhealer.:_ Nico said. _:Although I have been doing for the Companions what she has been doing for the Heralds for the last four years.:_

_:Have you been needed:_ Yfandes asked.

_:Yes.:_ Nico sighed and moved to the side of the road to graze since this conversation was going to take a while. _:That war with the Karsites was bad, very bad. They saw things done they can't understand any better than the humans. Some were badly injured and need to be coaxed into not giving up. And to make matters worse I didn't start healing them until nearly six years later. Things had too long to take root and twist their souls.:_

_:I hope it doesn't mean there is another war looming:_ Yfandes watched him rip up the grass.

_:Not from the Karsites, the great Herald-Healer Afiona has caused almost all the army to have an irrational fear of being close to our border. Well, maybe not irrational, we still have heavy patrols there. Some of their gossip claims the White Demon Vanyel ripped through their lines, killing at will but it was really them stuck in a violent fight or flight response. Although there is a new king in Rethwellan who has yet to make overtures. He was crowned less than four months ago so he is still trying to secure his throne, his mother was not exactly all there upstairs the last couple years before she kicked off the traces.:_ Nico raised his head. _:But perhaps it is not a war for Valdemar that is looming, it could be personal battles for him. Ones that will take him away from the other Heralds or maybe even Valdemar.:_

_:There are only a few Heralds who have ever been cut off like that.:_ Yfandes pointed out.

_:Most were doing jobs no ordinary Herald could do.:_ Nico commented. _:And all have violent childhoods that made them suited to the life. Like being the whipping boy for bandits or the near victim of a power stealing mage. Oh, speaking of power stealing mages. Tell your Chosen that the last of the Mavelans is eternally grateful to him, he saved a powerful young healer that in turn saved Valdemar.:_

Yfandes' form shimmered slightly.

_:I did what, to who:_ A male voice asked.

Nico's jaw would have dropped if it hadn't been occupied chewing grass. It was one thing to talk to another Companion that happened to be a ghost, they weren't all of the corporeal world any way, but this human pulsed with power he was completely unfamiliar with. _:When you killed the Mavelans they were locked into a power sharing web, right down to the gifted infants. But they had a young healer, only five years old, who had been just declared useless by her father, Vedric. By blowing them all to hell you saved her, and in turn she saved Valdemar.:_

_:A Healer, in that nest of vipers:_ Vanyel asked. _:What happened to her after her family was killed:_

_:She lived at the Mavelan Palace with the few servants who had remained, ignored and living in the shadows, stealing food the servants bought with treasures stolen from the palace. She never spoke a word. When she was a teenager Tashir heard of her and brought her to live with him, and she remained there until she spoke to Medren and saved Tashir's life from her brother, an ungifted bastard who was only alive because his mother's family was rather powerful. After that she became a Healer.: _Nico explained.

_:At which point she picked up a cute Companion foal who loves telling everyone how Mama-afi was a Hero.:_ A female voice added.

This time Yfandes and Vanyel jumped.

_:My mother. The Farseer, Farspeaker, Farhealer Herald Afiona.:_ Nico sighed with a roll of the eyes.

_:My apologies for interrupting.:_ The disembodied Herald commented. _:Nakita insisted I wish her big brother good night.:_ The exasperation in her voice was obvious.

_:While you are here, would you mind checking on my Chosen.: _Nico asked.

_:I am in the process of doing so, some bones did not heal properly but those are too old for me to deal with now. He does have some very deep bruises that I would prefer to see tended. I assume you were heading to Leander.:_

_:Of course.:_

_:Tell him to keep him there for at least two weeks, let him adjust to being around strangers in a small environment. As for his mind, you do as you see fit.:_ She advised him.

_:So you are a Mavelan:_ Vanyel asked.

_:No, I don't count myself as one at least, no more than Tashir is.:_ Afiona informed him. _:But my son is right, thank you for the inadvertent rescue.:_

_:How well do you know Stefen? Can you tell me how he is doing:_ Vanyel asked.

_:He is doing very well, still misses you desperately but he is accepting it much better now than when I first met him more than ten years ago.:_ Afiona assured him.

_:You don't seemed to be surprised at our presence.: _Yfandes commented.

_:Stefen told me about you stopping him from drinking the poison and staying to protect the north a long time ago. Besides, I can sense you quite clearly, like you aren't truly dead.:_ Afiona explained. _:Stefan stays at the palace most of the time and helps me with the Companions. He teaches classes at Bardic. He has good friends that he finds comfort in. Nico helps him write some more non-magic ballads, the two of them have created some incredible stories too that Stefan has had printed under a false name. All non-magic, pro-Herald works of course. A couple years ago he suggested the two of us going down to the temple schools in the city. Try and prevent illnesses and he gets to tell them that I am the famous Herald Afiona then sings a few songs. If he fails to turn public opinion it is not for lack of trying.:_ Afiona explained.

Vanyel's misty form visibly relaxed.

_:Your family is doing quite well too. Your father passed away four years ago and Lady Treesa followed within the year but they were close to Stefen, from what he and Medren have told me that is quite the change in opinion from before. The King and Queen are very secure on their throne now but those first few years were rocky, everyone thought they were too young.: _Afiona listed. _:You have reached Hero-God status now, especially since Stef's Magic Price song is the most popular in Valdemar, followed by those dreadful ditties about me being some great rescuer of Valdemar, I nearly killed myself and I was only trying to save Lance! How is that Heroic? That is selfish. I even put Medren and two young boys at risk.:_

_:Mother, you said Nakita wished to say good night to me, so she must be waiting.:_ Nico prodded.

_:But if I stay quiet long enough she goes to sleep. And when she goes to sleep Lance can move her back into her room, and then I will finally have my husband all to myself for the first time all day.:_ Afiona said with a laugh. _:But I will take the hint, sweet dreams Nico.:_

_:She and Lance are Lifebonded.:_ Nico explained. _:I think that is one reason why Stefen has become so close to them, they can understand what he had and mother knows how he feels. Such understanding without having to explain must be a balm.:_

_:Tell your mother thank you for the information when you speak to her next.:_ Vanyel said, his voice choked with emotion.

_:No need.:_ Nico assured him. _:Mother knows how much you needed to hear he was doing well. Or else she wouldn't have interrupted. I count Stefen as a good friend, knowing you have felt the loss as much as he has would soothe his soul. It has been so long I think you have taken on a larger than life role in his mind.:_

Vanyel hesitated.

_:Would a Companion have suggested sharing this conversation with Stefen if it was forbidden: _Yfandes asked.

The ghostly Vanyel nodded. _:If you could I would appreciate it.:_

_:I better be going, Trey is not going to sleep forever and I promised him good food and a good bed.:_ Nico resumed his trek.

As the ghosts vanished Nico relaxed a bit. Those two had powerful emotions that had been rather hard on his empathic senses.

_:Thank you for the peace you gave my Chosen.:_ Yfandes said suddenly. _:I have been wondering how to help him with some of those old wounds.:_

_:Old wounds: _Nico asked in confusion.

_:That wasn't you touching his mind? There was guilt from an innocent boy and a healer's death that had been plaguing him from before his death. Stefen and I tried to help him…:_ Yfandes trailed off.

_:Oh, that meddling, that was a need that simply needed to be answered.:_ Nico informed her. _:At least that is what my mother said to me before she touched his mind. Stefen has told both of us about those months up north. Don't blame him, he needed to share. Besides, this time he saved the young boy from the situation, did he not? Mother merely linked the two boys in his mind so when he thinks of the boy who died he will remember the boy he saved. It doesn't remove the guilt from him, but at least it reminds him he has been presented with a similar boy, in a similar situation, and saved him when he was acting in accordance with his true nature.: _

_:Thank her for me then.:_ Yfandes said as he reached the edge of the woods. _:I hope you are as skilled as her.:_

Nico chuckled to himself, the fact that she hadn't noticed him meddling in her mind attested to his skill. That guilt over failing her Chosen and being unable to rescue him when he had been captured by those bandits had been eating at her for too long and if she was going to be there for a few hundred years it needed to be dealt with.

Trey woke just as they entered the gates to the Healers enclave. The high wall was meant to keep out bandits and wildlife and was manned by soldiers, most middle age or older. Inside the walls was a single story building set in a U shape.

_:Hey, Leander, you awake:_ Nico called to his friend's mind and sensed the jump and the muttered thoughts about rude young Companions as well as the pleasure at the visit. _:I need you to see to my Chosen.: _He sensed Leander's startled reaction.

"What is this place?" Trey asked as he looked around at the carefully tended gardens and the pristine white building.

_:This is a Healing temple. Leander worked with my mother during the war, even got her back on her feet afterwards.:_ Nico explained just as Leander, now in his fifties, emerged from a door at the end of one of the branches of the U.

"Nico, still up to your tricks I see. Good thing I am not a knife Healer, or did you even think of that?" Leander scolded.

_:You are strictly a hands on Healer now, you told my mother that last year, and if you had been in a healing trance I would not have disturbed you.:_ Nico pointed out. _:Enough pleasantries. I would like to introduce my Chosen, Treyon.:_ Nico's chest puffed up with pride.

Leander looked up at the boy in the saddle, looking rather ill at ease. "Welcome, son. Shall we see to Nico's needs before we find you a loaf of fresh bread and a bed?"

"Yes sir." Treyon slid to the ground and his knees nearly gave out.

_:Don't worry about me.:_ Nico said bluntly. _:I have survived several weeks on my own, I can survive another night. By the way, mother would appreciate it if we were allowed to visit for a couple weeks. We will pull our own weight.:_

Leander looked speculative for a few moments. "We could use your help pulling stumps, if it is not beneath your dignity."

_:Stumps I can handle. Any cases of paranoia or phobias you want dealt with I can take care of too.:_ Nico wandered toward some trees and started to graze. _:Sweet dreams to you both.:_

Leander saw to Treyon before he returned and removed Nico's saddle and gave him a brushing. "I wouldn't be surprised if he joins you tonight. He was dead on his feet but couldn't stop talking about how wonderful you are."

_:He's the one who is wonderful. If you had any notion of what he has survived you would agree.:_ Nico commented with a note of awe in his sending.

"To have been Chosen he must be something special." Leander said with amusement. "I was tempted to give him a sleeping tea but I didn't think you would appreciate it."

_:Thank you for not doing so. It's harder to ease the dreams of the drugged.:_ Nico said seriously.

Leander gave him a last pat on the shoulder and headed inside with a yawn.

Alone Nico closed his eyes and listened to the soft breeze in the trees. This was a peaceful and idyllic place.

_:His peace will not last.:_ A strange male voice commented.

_:This better not be another ghost.:_ Nico snorted.

_:Relax little brother.:_ Another Companion stepped out of the darkness. _:I know the signs of a tumultuous life little one. He will be a hero of story and song unless I miss my mark. Either that or no one will have ever heard of the works he did.:_

_:No Herald has true peace and they all fall into either of those categories.:_ Nico pointed out._ :But his future holds more love, laughter, and life than his past does. But no matter what the future brings he will have friends and teachers on his path.:_

_:Even if his path is in shadows:_ The Companion challenged.

_:Even if he is asked to become an assassin. I am too well known to have that asked of him. After ten years people still ask after me. The Healers alone would raise hell if I vanished and few Companions would be comfortable meddling with a Healer's mind.:_ Nico answered angrily.

_:You need to control your temper.:_ The older Companion observed.

_:It is controlled. If it wasn't we would be giving the patients a nice little display of Companion battles. If you think I won't you don't know me. Speaking of which, I don't know you.:_ Nico's ears were pinned back in suspicion.

_:I left before you were born.:_ The Companion moved next to him and started grazing.

_:Is your Chosen here:_ Nico asked. _:Injured I mean.:_

_:No, my Chosen is over the border, among the bandits. My name is Alsen, my Chosen is Ultdair.:_

Nico chewed the grass thoughtfully. _:Your Chosen was a spy in Karse when my mother was there. He went to her for healing. But you weren't with him.:_

_:No, I stayed behind and watched our quarry.:_ Alsen admitted. _:The problem, little one, is that my Chosen is old and his quarry is suspicious.:_

_:What does that have to do with us:_ Nico asked suspiciously.

_:Trey would not be suspected.:_ Alsen pointed out.

Nico snorted and rounded on the other Companion. _:We are protectors of Valdemar, not the sacrificers of children. If you think me, or any Herald or Companion in Haven would condone sending Trey back in among those snakes you have forgotten what you are.:_

_:You sound like your mother.:_ Alsen observed. _:They fact is that without help my Chosen will probably end up dead in a week and he has to stay, he has been ordered by the King and Circle.:_

_:King and Circle don't know the niceties of a situation and rely on the discretion of Herald and Companion, I asked him myself.: _Nico challenged. _:I will help him get out. I will ferry a message for him explaining why he got out when he did. Hell, I'll help mess up a few bandits on the way out, but I am not putting Trey in danger, not yet.:_

_:And how will him abandoning his post help:_ Alsen challenged.

_:How will another dead Herald help when we still have so few:_ Nico retorted. _:Better to act the fox than the bull.:_

_:Are you saying my Chosen should act the coward:_ Alsen asked in horror.

_:Cowardice is in the mind of the person, is it not? If his work is so critical it is worth his life then it is worth preserving his life until the job is done. What is he doing spying on the bandits anyway:_ Nico asked.

Alsen shifted from hoof to hoof uncomfortably. _:Not all the mages that followed Leareth died with him. And now we have no mages to hold them off.:_

_:Mages are not needed.:_ Nico pointed out. _:What you need is not a spy among the bandits, but an expert on them and the area.:_

_:And where do you propose we find them:_ The Companion asked doubtfully.

_:Trey, I hate to wake you, but there is some Herald work that must be done and I have to go. I'll be back in a few days at most.:_ Nico said to his Chosen.

He felt Treyon feel crushed under the feeling of rejection and looked over at Alsen. _:You should come too, just be careful, we are hunting mages.:_

This time Trey felt fear but no panic. Nico was pleased he had made so much of a dent in the boy's fears in one day. _:Our first adventure. We have to rescue a Herald and get some info on where a couple mages be hiding.:_

As he was talking Trey emerged from the building pulling on his shirt.

_:I thought you weren't going to involve him.:_ Alsen commented.

_:It's too soon to separate us.:_ Nico said in excuse.

Trey slid to a stop when he saw the other Companion.

_:Trey, this is Alsen, his Chosen and my mother were colleagues during the war and now he needs help. Whether he likes it or not.:_

----

Nico, with Trey riding bareback trotted through the creepy, silent woods.

_:There is a more direct route.:_ Alsen complained.

_:Perhaps.:_ Nico said with a mental shrug. _:Trey, you best call to our friends.:_

"Are you certain?" Treyon said with a note of excitement.

_:I am very certain. Just give a holler.:_

"Van, Fandes!" Trey bellowed. "We need your help."

_:Oh: _Y'fandes commented to the trio, causing Alsen to nearly disgrace himself.

Nico chortled at the older Companion's expression. _:We need to mount a rescue of a Herald who has been searching for a couple left overs from your final battle. I am no tactician and Alsen is all for standing his ground to the bloody end, because he has his orders.:_

_:A Herald spy about to be outed:_ Y'fandes mulled. _:What do you think, heart brother.:_

There was a shimmering in the air ahead of then and the two ghosts manifested.

_:We are bound to these woods.:_ Vanyel informed them.

_:That doesn't mean you can't help us.:_ Nico pointed out. _:It's a simple get in, get out with two Companions and a Herald. You must have organized much tougher in your life.:_

_:What about Trey:_ Vanyel asked.

_:He is going to stay here and milk you for information. We need any information we can get on any left over mages that followed Leareth.:_ Nico explained.

_:None of the mages who followed him survived.:_ Vanyel said coldly.

Nico turned back to Alsen. _:There, you see? He is chasing ghosts. Now will you agree he needs to get out:_

_:How can he be certain:_

_:Because 'he' killed them.:_ Vanyel said in veiled anger. _:I'll help, no sense losing another good man up here.:_

----

Nico eyed the bandit holding, a ramshackle old fort. The gate was long ago burnt for firewood.

_:Care to repeat your mother's miracle and just scare them out:_ Alsen asked.

_:Can't I don't have the memories to do so. She inflicted memories of her own child on them. Mine are all happy except for the time I thought my mother had had died.:_ Nico crept closer. His pearly coat shown in the light from the moon and if any bandits were watching they would see the prize horse standing alone.

_:I think they come. Are you ready:_ Nico asked as he his lowered his head to pretend to graze on the sparse grass.

_:Time to dance.:_ Alsen chuckled.

As if on cue a group of about ten men emerged from the building with a few tired nags as mounts and ropes.

Nico raised his head and started to back away. _:Remember to wait until your Herald comes out.:_

_:I am not about to forget little one.:_ Alsen groused.

Nico danced to the left as a rope swung out and settled on the ground where he had been standing. He reared to avoid the next one.

"What's a prime stud doing out here?" A bandit asked.

"There have always been horse herds around here." Another bandit explained.

Nico charged a short distance and waited for the bandits to follow. It wasn't long before a couple bandits went back to get reinforcements.

From the information they had from Ultdair the thirty or so men that were out chasing Nico now were the entire group. Ultdair was to have joined them in the chase and hold back near a stand of trees where Alsen was hidden. Nico, as the swifter of the two, was supposed to make his own escape as soon as Alsen and Ultdair were away.

Nico was distracted by watching for Ultdair he missed dodging the rope that settled over his neck as neatly as a necklace.

_:Ah, crud.:_ Nico reared back instinctively.

_:Idiot boy.:_ Alsen complained.

----

Trey peeked over a rock and watched Nico evade capture with a fast beating heart and sweaty palms. He had known a shortcut to here that the Companions couldn't use. This was the bandit band he had lived with before he had been traded to that last one.

He watched as one bandit left the group and mounted Alsen and beat a retreat over the packed earth towards the border.

Trey nearly cheered as he watched the Herald make his escape and turned to watch Nico make his run for it.

Only to see the rope settle over Nico's neck.

"NO!" Trey hollered but the brisk wind of the mountains pulled away the shout before it reached the bandits who were now settling more ropes over Nico's neck as he reared and plunged.

Scrambling from behind his rock Trey pulled his ancient knife and charged the bandits.

_:Trey! Oh gods, what are you doing here: _Nico said frantically. _:Run:_

"Get away from my horse!" Treyon ordered when he was close enough to be heard.

A bandit turned to his young challenger and Treyon attacked. His blunt knife didn't even dent the bandit's armor but his weight was enough to knock the bandit to the ground.

Dropping his knife he used his fists before he had a chance to capture Treyon.

Another bandit grabbed Trey by the back of the shirt and held him off the ground.

"Look what we have here. Appears the boy missed us." The bandit laughed.

"Drop that boy." A powerful, authoritative voice boomed.

Alsen and Ultdair trotted into the light cast by the torches the bandits carried.

Nico used the distraction to try and yank his captors off their feet and charge the one holding Treyon.

"Dair, what's got your goat?" One of the bandits asked.

"In the name of the King of Valdemar I demand you release the boy, and his Companion." Ultdair ordered.

Nico managed to pull the rope from the hands of most of his captors and reach the bandit holding trey at that moment and picked the bandit up by the back of his shirt. Startled he dropped Treyon.

Nico bared his teeth at another bandit. _:One step in any direction and they will be cleaning your brains off my hooves for a week.:_

The bandits froze when they all heard the threat.

_:You want to mess with adults Heralds be my guest, they will be here soon enough. But any fool who mess with a child Herald had best have their affaires in order. Am I clear:_ Nico positioned himself between Treyon, who was back on his feet and staring in surprise at Nico. _:Perhaps you recall the explosion a single Herald caused to the home of some of your brethren just a couple decades ago? What do you think two Heralds will do to your pretty little hovel:_

The bandits didn't need further encouragement. They bolted for their holding like demons were breathing down their necks.

Treyon laughed as he pulled the last of the ropes from Nico's neck. "You showed them."

_:I learned that trick from my mother. She always said if you want to be heard and taken seriously put some force into your words so they know you are serious.:_ Nico explained and helped boost Treyon onto his back.

"Nice bluff." Ultdair commented. "Last time I saw you, you were barely the size of a pony and enjoying your bath with your mother."

_:And the last time I saw you, you were watching my mother, Lance and I enviously.:_ Nico countered. _:Can we leave the little speech out of the report:_

Alsen snorted. _:Damn hotheaded younglings. I am most certainly informing your teachers that you were so distracted by the worry for your fellow Companion you couldn't evade a simple rope. If our father doesn't blister your ears, Lika will. Especially since you broke some of our rules to do so.:_

Ultdair laughed. "That's what youth is for, Alsen, making mistakes. Let's head back. And you can explain how you know there are no surviving mages from the Leareth invasion."

----

"Why won't you come to Haven?" Treyon asked as he packed the saddlebags in preparation for leaving almost two weeks after the confrontation with the bandits.

"Karsites are not welcome there, my boy." Ultdair explained. "I'll wait for the Circle to find another assignment for me."

_:Coward.:_ Nico said succinctly, causing the Herald to jump. _:You feel too tainted to wear your Whites now. The truth of the matter is you _need_ to be among your own again and probably a chance to sit down with a mindhealer, both of you need one in my opinion and if you don't find one I will make certain your next assignment is in Haven just so my mother can get her paws on you. And I have the authority to arrange it:_

_:You wouldn't dare.:_ Alsen grumbled.

Nico chortled. _:Oh, I dare. That's my job. Every Companion that saw active duty during the war was supposed to report in to talk to me anyways and this way we will have the entire trip to get started.:_

Treyon only heard Nico's side of the conversation but he grinned ear to ear.

"You are going to have your hands full with that Companion." Ultdair observed. His wrinkled features creased further as he grinned. Silver liberally decorated his hair. "I suppose I best see to my gear."

_:You can't give in to the colt's threats.:_ Alsen protested.

_:Perhaps your Chosen is doing it for himself and my threats are merely a convenient excuse.:_ Nico pointed out.

As the old Herald and Treyon mounted Alsen was still grumbling and Nico was still gloating.

Leander shook his head as he watched the quartet start their journey. He had examined both of the humans after their adventure and in Trey's saddle bags was a command to feed the boy until he gained at least a stone of padding and to retire Ultdair or at least have him doing something other than chasing bandits. The man's body was riddle with old injuries, including a scar on one shoulder that looked a lot like Afiona's work. Broken bones that were ill mended, scars, and arthritis in his hands meant he had perhaps another year of being able to hold a sword, if that. The boy, on the other hand, had nearly as many injuries but they were not so old that Afiona and the other's couldn't repair the damage.

As for the Companions, Alsen had a bit of a limp for Afiona to fuss over and according to Nico a chip on his shoulder big enough to serve a banquet on and was skittish around even the Healers at the temple.

Satisfied that the quartet was in good hands he turned back to his patients and his current duties.

----

The Famous Herald Healer, Afiona, hero of the Battle of Darth Plains, advisor to kings and trainees, was waiting at the gate with a pair of trainees to see to the Companions, her husband and daughter on one side and her Companion at the other.

_:Mama-afi:_ Nico hollered and brook into a gallop through the gates, his young Chosen laughing.

"Nico!" The little girl in Lance's arms shrieked and wiggled to be free.

_:That is my little sister, Nakita. My mother, Afiona, or Mama-afi, Lance, and my father Bardaric.:_ Nico quickly introduced.

Treyon slipped to the ground and looked at the welcoming committee warily. Ultdair stopped next to him and dismounted stiffly.

Once released Nakita ran to Nico and threw her arms around Nico's leg.

"Treyon, I hear you have already had your first adventure." Afiona greeted him with a hug, which caused the boy to blush. "As for you, Ultdair, now I can finally thank you for telling me about Lance." She placed a kiss on his cheek and earned another blush. "Both of you are tired so you may as well wash up and you can join us for dinner in our rooms."

_:I didn't report the little incident with the bandits.:_ Alsen said in confusion.

_:This is my mother, she almost always knows things she shouldn't. Why do you think they kept her here in Haven.:_ Lance said as Afiona bullied the new arrivals towards the Herald's wing of the Palace.

Lance watched with amusement before picking up his daughter. "Good choice." He said as he patted Nico's neck. "By the way, your mother knows you dumped those supplements she packed."

Nico heaved a sigh and let himself be led away to the Stables by his father.

They didn't say anything until they were at Nico's stall and the trainees were pulling out their groom kits.

_:It's good you have you home.:_ Daric said warmly. _:But if I ever hear of you speaking to the unGifted again I will chase you from one end of the field to the other until you can't even talk to yourself.:_

_:Yes father.:_ Nico sighed.

Inside the palace the latest Trainee was being settled into his own room, with a fresh set of clothing and enjoying the second happiest moment of his life.

Nico shook to shed the loose hair the grooming had pulled out and started eating the tasty grains left in his bucket. He had a Chosen who was probably going to be as much of a son as Mama-afi as Nico, a full bucket, and their first adventure under his saddle.

Not to mention a great new story to share with Medren and Stefen.

Chewing slowly he pondered how he would start the tale, eventually deciding that the 'I choose you' was the best point to start.


End file.
